Brave Like Finn
by The Croc Shop
Summary: Junko isn't brave like Finn. JxF


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Storm Hawks._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

When writing this story I wanted very much to write something from Junko's perspective; to that end I decided to try to write it as I thought he might think it. I, er, might have taken it too far.

****

* * *

Brave Like Finn

**

* * *

**

Finn says, "I don't get it. I'm awesome! The ladies should be all over me."

Junko agrees that this is puzzling. He likes Finn exactly the way he is. He tells Finn this. He says, "Well, I like you, Finn."

"Yeah, but, that doesn't count," says Finn. "You're not a girl."

Junko doesn't understand.

"But thanks, buddy," Finn says. He punches Junko on the shoulder. Junko doesn't punch him back. Finn is fragile.

*

Wallops know that a person is a person. Junko is smart enough to understand that people can change parts of themselves, but he is still Wallop enough to understand that who you are in the deep down part is who you are.

Finn wears his deep down part on his outside where everyone can see. He is rarely embarrassed. He is rarely ashamed. Finn is proud of who he is.

"Too proud if you ask me," says Piper, and Aerrow nods rueful agreement.

Junko does his best to hide his deep down part. He isn't brave like Finn.

*

Finn wants a girlfriend. He says this a lot. He says it all the time. He says, "Dude, Junko, why is it I can't get a girlfriend? Like, I'm suave, right?"

"Maybe you're _too_ suave," says Junko. "You scare 'em away. With your suave-ity."

"Ha ha ha," says Finn. He scowls at Junko. In the thickening dusk his hair is dark, a gold burning into bronze.

"Don't worry," Junko tells him. "You can't scare me. I'm immune."

"Well, great," Finn says. "I'll just go out with you then."

Junko says, "What?"

Finn says, "Uh." He stares at Junko. His mouth twists up strangely. He says, "I think Piper is yelling at me again so I guess I'd better go see you later Junko."

*

Junko is not blind to Finn's faults. Piper says Finn is a jerk and she's right. Finn is rude and mean and arrogant, which is a word Junko has learned means "full of oneself," and Piper says, "Finn's just lucky he's got you."

Junko is lucky he has Finn. Finn laughs at Junko's jokes, not at Junko. He claps harder than anyone else when Junko wins the weightlifting championship at Celebon. He reads Junko's poetry slowly, word by word, line by line, and keeps his nature sketches in a folder. Finn is clever. Finn is loyal. Finn shines like a strip of gold when he flies near the sun.

There is a word for this, too, Junko has learned, but it is a word he feels, not one he knows.

*

Finn is drunk. Junko is not. Wallops have what is called alcohol resistance (says Piper). Finn is not a Wallop. He is human and fleshy, all long limbs and sharp angles. He is graceful in the way all humans are graceful. Next to him Junko is big and square and clumsy.

Finn wraps his arms around Junko's shoulder. He presses his face against Junko's neck. His face is wet. He says, "You're my best friend, bro."

Junko pats his back. "You're my best friend, too, Finn," he says, because it's true.

Finn says, "I love you, bro."

Junko says, "I love you, too, Finn," because it's true.

Finn is asleep.

*

Junko wants to be brave like Finn.

*

Finn says, "So, uh, last night, I didn't say anything, you know, _weird_, right?"

Junko says, "No, I guess not."

Finn is relieved. He punches Junko's arm, then slaps his back. He bounces on his feet. He does not look at Junko. He says, "I feel righteous. I think today is going to be a righteous day, dude." He turns to face Junko.

Junko settles his hands on Finn's shoulders. He is gentle. He is careful. He says, "Finn," and then he forgets what else he wants to say. Finn's face is narrow. His cheeks are flat, his nose is crooked, his eyes blue, his chin a little point.

Finn says, "What's up, bro?"

Junko says, "Finn, I want to tell you," but Junko isn't brave, he isn't brave like Finn, so instead he leans down and tips his head slightly and kisses Finn on the mouth.

* * *

This story was originally posted to livejournal on 05/02/2009, for lj user **a_white_rain**. I'm reposting it here because I feel there is a tragic and unexplained dearth of Finn/Junko anything on the internets. OTP 4eva omg.


End file.
